Fate legend of pendragon
by King Artorius
Summary: Tells about sabers life in the medival age and her childhood,how she became the king of knights, and about the people she was with and her relationship with them...
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: All Fate/ aspects are owned by TYPE-MOON _

Everything started form a prophecy, a simple dream of a powerful and mighty mage in the name of Marlin.

A prophecy about a noble and honorable king, which will draw the holy sword from the stone and rule the kingdom of Britany. A king that will save the kingdom from chaos and destruction, king that will make the kingdom prosperous and powerful.

After the prophecy Marlin started to search, to find the man form the prophecy. He helped many lords and kings in hope that one of them is the man form the prophecy. But years passed, and no one of them was chosen to become the king of Britany, and every one of them was discovered to be greedy and selfish, and they didn't care about their citizens that they should have serviced and protected. But time had passed and Marlin meet a young and strong general named Uther. He was charming with golden hair that reached his shoulders and eyes blue like a clear lake that always projected confidence. One day, before a fateful fight against the Saxons Uther saw a falling star in the shape of dragon, and he adopted himself the name: "Uther Pendragon". And in the next day he won his fight gloriously and became the king. Marlin was sure that Uther was the chosen one from the prophecy, and he took him to the sword in the stone. But Uther wasn't able to draw the sword from the stone, and Marlin fell into despair, because he hoped Uther is the one and that his search was done for, but Marlin was sure Uther is the one, he believed that it was just too early for Uther to draw the sword, he believed that the right time will come.

**Six months later**

"Marlin! Marlin where you?" Uther shouted while walking through the corridors of the Pendragon castle.

"I am here my king. Did you call me?" asked Marlin with a smile of a cat.

"Yes Marlin, we were invited by Gorlois for a feast in his castle to celebrate our new alliance with him" Uther said.

"If it so my king, when we depart on our way?" Marlin asked with slight excitement in his voice, everyone knew that Marlin loves feasts because of the drinking, after all Marlin was a known drinker.

"Tomorrow at sunrise" Uther said, and went to his throne room.

...

Uther and his caravan arrived after 3 days to Cornwall castle, in which the feast was begin held. Only if Marlin knew how this feast is going to end he would not be so happy…

To be continued.

Hello everyone, this was the prolog to the story. It's my first Fanfic I ever wrote, hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All Fate/ aspects are owned by TYPE-MOON

The halls of the Pendragon castle were unrested, Marlin and king Uther Pendragon were standing near a closed room when screams of woman pain and the midwifes Encouragement calls have been heard through the door. The king looked calm, but his advisor and friend Marlin knew that the king is stressed just like him, from seeing lady Igraine giving birth to the son and the heir of the king, the man from the prophecy of Marlin.

**10 months ago**

The King and his caravan arrived Cornwall castle. And next to the entrance of the castle stood the lord Gorlois of Cornwall and his servants and knights to greet the king.

"King Uther, I glad you came. I hope your way to here was relaxed" said Gorlois when he was stepping forward and reaching out his hand to Uther.

"Indeed the way was comfortable and relaxed Gorlois my friend" said Uther with a smile on his face, and the two of them made their way to the main hall where the feast was begin held.

...

The feast was fascinating and Spectacular. It had plenty of fine food, and woman danced for the man in the feast. A generous amount of Ale was put on the table, and Uther and Gorlois sat together at the head of the table. Around the table sat knights and soldiers that laughed and drank, and in the other side of the hall were a separated table where the woman sat.

Marlin itself sat by the side of Uther and was drinking a cup of Fine Ale, when suddenly Gorlois stood up while holding his cup: "my friends, I want to Toast for our great alliance that was blessed by the god himself!" great shouts of joy and happiness were sounded form the man who sat in the room. Gorlois turned to the woman's table and called: "Igraine please come here" and from the woman table stood a young and beautiful woman with unspeakable beauty. She had weaved long dark brown hair that reached to her waist, and her gentle skin was white. She walked nobly like a one of the old romans queens, but the most fascinating thing about her was the emerald eyes, big and green eyes like a gem. "Yes my good husband, have you called me?" she answered in sweet yet clear and calm voice.

"Uther, maybe you are king but a woman like the one I have you will never have" said Gorlois in proud and amused voice, that hinted that he already starting to get drunk.

"This is my wife Igraine" he said.

Igraine turned to king Uther and bowed with a graceful smile on her beautiful face: "my king it's a big honor to have you here in our castle"

There was no doubt that this woman could compete with Aphrodite in her beauty and everybody in the room noticed that, especially king Uther that looked at her in passion.

Uther asked Marlin in passionate voice "I want her".

"But my king she is Gorlois wife" said Marlin when he tried to calm down his king.

**9 months ago**

Uther army tries to breach Cornwall defenses but without any success.

Meanwhile Uther was in his tent talking to Marlin:

"Marlin you have to help me!" said Uther while he drank some Ale to calm his stress.

"No my king, I am not going to help you in this" said Marlin in slightly depressed voice. After all, he thought that Uther was the man from the prophecy, but he declared war on his ally because of woman that didn't belong to him. After the feast in Cornwall Uther stayed for 3 more days in lords Gorlois castle in attempt to gain the lords wife. Marlin tried as hard as he can to convince the king so he won't do it, but his words fall on deaf ears. Gorlois understand what Uther tried to do and turned on him, Uther got back to his castle to prepare his forces and declared war on Gorlois. This is almost a month Uther forces try to breach the defenses of Cornwall castle.

"But Marlin, you must help me to get Igraine!" answered the upset king. Gorlois hid Igraine with his 3 daughters: Morgause, Morgan and Elaine in the Tintagel castle.

After a deep thought Marlin answered:" My king you convinced me, I will help you with your desire but only in one condition: if Igraine will give birth to a child after this night, you will make him your heir".

Uther quickly answered in enthusiasm: "I swear that I'll do! But how will I enter Tintagel?"

Marlin said: "I will use magic to make you look like Gorlois, and you will enter the castle in the excuse that you came to spend some time with your wife and relax. You will have all night to fulfil your desires and with sunset you will leave the castle".

"Great then let's go on our way right now" said Uther when he was heading to the exit of the tent.

"Wait, one last thing…" said Marlin with a serious look." I will give your heir a little "gift", so the name Pendragon won't be just a name anymore" he was saying as a creepy smile appeared on the mage face, a smile that sent chills down the kings spines.

In that night Uther spent his time with Igraine, and Gorlois fallen in battle. Igraine became pregnant and Uther married Igraine as the winner of the battle, whose could take the wife of the loser for himself.

...

Marlins thought was cut off by a loud scream that was followed by a weaker scream, a cry of a baby that was just born.

Marlin and Uther entered the room and sawed the midwifes clean and check the baby, and then giving it to his mother that was lying powerless in her bed.

"How did the birth passed?" asked the king. The head midwife answered him: "the delivery has passed without any problems and both the mother and the baby are healthy. Look my king, you have healthy and beautiful girl my king".

...

Meanwhile in another room of the Pendragon castle, entered a young girl 12 years old with a blue dress the matched her azure eyes. Her hair was dark brown and was a bit longer then her shoulders. She said in a sweet voice: "Morgues, Morgan! The screams from mommy's room have stooped. Do you think our little brother is born yet?"

"This doesn't matter, besides I already told you that he our half-brother!" said another girl with her hands on her waist. The girl was 13 years old and she wore a green dress. She had a black hair, like the fathers of a crow and her eyes were orange, and reminded flames.

"But Morgues-" Elaine was cut off by her old sister: "Without any "but"! Elaine, how much times I have to tell you?"

"Stop! This is enough". The fight between the big sisters was cut off by their little sister, which wore red dress. She was only 8 years old, her black hair was gathered by a braid and she had bright green eyes.

"Don't fight the situation is bad enough for us as it is"

"Morgan is right Elaine" said morgues with slight blush on her cheeks, because her little sister was acting more mature then her.

"But Morgan, Morgues why do you say the situation is bad" said Elaine: "its true Uther killed our father, but it's not our brother fault"

"Elaine how could you say something like this!" Morgues shouted in rage.

"Trak!" a sound of a hard door slamming was heard, and Morgan run from the room, while Elaine running after her: "Morgan wait!". Morgues was left alone in the room sighing when her head lies between her legs.

To be continued…

Thanks to mirakura and everyone who read my story, I hope you enjoying it. And please leave reviews.


End file.
